Gravity
by kaitothegreat
Summary: To Nakamori Aoko, there are only two kinds of people in this world; the good and the bad. Not until one day when her fate crossed path with a smart and devious swindler named Kuroba Kaito then she came to realize that maybe, there are some good in bad people too. Criminal/Police!AU


To Nakamori Aoko, there are only two kinds of people in this world; the good and the bad. Not until one day when her fate crossed path with a smart and devious swindler named Kuroba Kaito then she came to realize that maybe, there are some good in bad people too.

* * *

It was a cold afternoon in the middle of November, but not cool enough to chill the hot-headed twenty-three years old Nakamori Aoko from her patrolling duty in the local neighborhood.

Scams and frauds were becoming more common than before recently. With the increase number of cases, Aoko should have been by her desk, referring to files and helping people as much as she could. It was because her Superintendent decided to send her out of the headquarters, reasoning that her keen eyes for spotting suspicious people would be more efficient than staring at words and numbers on papers instead.

And here she was, walking around as a plainclothes officer with her badge hidden inside her jacket. Twenty minutes had passed since she had brisk walk around the town and nothing seemed to be-

"I'm so sorry! Oh my God!"

"It-It's okay..."

Aoko frowned at the small commotion ahead of her as her pace quickened towards a couple and an old man, who was lying on the pavement and his arms was bleeding.

"What's the matter?!"

"We were cycling and accidentally knocked over this old man. We wanted to take him to the hospital but he refused..."

"I do not trust western medicines!" The old man coughed and tried to stand. Aoko and the couple helped him up.

"But sir, you're bleeding. You have to go to the hospital." Aoko suggested.

"I just need money for some herbs and bandages." The old man muttered. Now that he was standing up, Aoko noted how severe his hunchback was. "My son is a Chinese therapies, I only trust him and no one."

The couple looked at each other and the man fished out his wallet and took out a handful of bills. "I hope this helps. Shall I call your son?"

"My house is down the street."

There was a slight hesitation among the two. Finally, the man gave an apologetic look over at Aoko. "Sorry madam, do you mind helping this old man over to his place? My wife and I are actually late for an appointment."

"Alright no problem, I'll settle the rest." Aoko smiled, hooking the old man by the arm. Surprisingly, this old man was a little... muscular. Or was she just imagining things?

The old man was silent throughout the trip down the road. She tried asking him questions out of concern of his well-being, or that if she should just call the hospital, to be only cut off with his grumpiness and curt replies.

He was slightly limping and Aoko was trying her best to let the old man put his entire weight on her, although she sensed he didn't want to, perhaps it was an old man's pride.

Finally, they reached a building and Aoko noted the old man's body shifted when they noted a young man standing under the building with a phone in his hand.

"Ah, son!" The old man shouted hoarsely.

The man glanced up and his face turned from relief to worry. "Dad, I've been waiting for you! What happened?"

"This sir got knocked down by a bicycle and suffered some injuries. But he wouldn't want to go to the hospital." Aoko interjected.

"I'll handle this from here, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Aoko smiled and looked over at the disgruntled old man. "Please take care."

They left the building and Aoko decided to continue her patrolling around the neighborhood when she realized if she should have offered some money to the father and son as well. She bit her lips. The amount of money the couple gave should be more than enough, even if he happened to stay in the hospital for a day. But she thought it would be nice if she could offer some help when she had the power to do so.

As she finished contemplating her final decision, she whirled around and jogged over to the building again, hoping she would find the two. As if lady luck was on her side, she noted the son walking to the other side of the same building beforehand.

"Hey-!" Aoko's shout died down as her brows furrowed.

The man was counting some bills in his hand.

Worst thing was, the old man was nowhere to be found.

 _Did he stolen it from his father?!_ Aoko clenched her fist and was about to bring the man down when the latter turned back and waved.

"Call me anytime. Always at your service!"

Aoko followed the gaze of the man and at the other side of the building, was a younger looking man that Aoko never seen before. But...

 _Isn't that shirt... what the old man was wearing beforehand?!_ Aoko gasped.

Instead of chasing after the possible accomplice, Aoko targeted on the mastermind instead.

"You-! Stop right there!"

The man didn't stop. Aoko glowered and continued her dash until she caught up with him and blocked his way.

Blue eyes meet blue eyes.

"What can I do for you?"

"How dare you scam the couple! Right in front of me!"

"What are you talking about?"

 _Oh if only I can wipe that stupid grin from his face now!_

"I'm Inspector Nakamori Aoko from Division 2." She whipped out her badge hidden inside her jacket. "You're under arrest!"

"For what?" He stared right through her eyes as if he was just as innocent as he sounded.

Aoko growled and grabbed his arm, to which he gave a brief surprise look before he quickly flung her hand away. But Aoko was quicker, and rougher. She jerked his arm and hook it around hers, pulling him closer to her. He gave a soft wince, and Aoko smirked.

"I have good memory skills, and full marks on tests to identify criminals through sketches, body shapes and sizes. Your arm is exactly the same as the old man that tricked the couple, who gave you money to pay for your fake injuries. And you wore the same shirt as well!" Aoko spat.

"Is that so?" He leaned his face closer to hers while she moved the equal amount of distance away from him. "Well done officer. So what's your evidence? Are you going to arrest me because you _feel_ I have the same body structure as the possibly non-existent old man you claimed of? And because I coincidentally wore the same thing as well? Is that it?"

That... she hadn't thought about it. Her throat was stuck and she didn't know what to say. She just knew he was a criminal, but evidence wise, she didn't have any proof but her words.

"In retort, I can sue you for using your title as a police officer to sexually harass me." Slowly, he used his other hand and softly stroke Aoko's arm that was linked with his. "And because I was so overwhelmed, I allowed you to do me."

Aoko glowered and pushed him away. "You despicable-"

"Your excuses and pathetic evidences to capture me is officially the best and my favorite out of all." He chortled and turned to leave.

"Kaitou Kid!"

The said man halted on his tracks and glanced over his shoulder. "Eh? I'm surprised an amateur like you heard of that name before."

"A master of disguise. I should have known it was you." Aoko snarled.

"Nice try in saving your pride. You're just an incompetent officer, that's all."

Aoko tried to bit back the hot tears that was whelming in her eyes. She had never, ever been so disgraced and embarrassed by a criminal, of all people in this world. Her mouth opened, hoping to send the worse insult she could think of, but all she could do was to act like a silly goldfish, and watched him walked away scot-free.

.o.

Kaitou Kid. Kuroba Kaito.

Twenty-four years old. Birth-date: June 21st. Parent: unknown. Single. Criminal records: 0

 _Zero._

Other than small cases she had on hand and minor participation in meetings regarding a major crime syndicate that Division 2 had been tightly following since forever, she had been keeping an eye on Kaitou Kid too. Aoko was so infuriated that day that she checked all the information she could get about Kaitou Kid, just in case she needed it in order to put the handcuffs around his hand one day.

The number _zero_ had been burning in her mind ever since.

He had more than just a talent, but his master of disguise was top-notch, a skill that would deem as a treasure by the police or in fact, any criminal organization too. But cases and records suspected that he worked alone, and those people that acted and aided in his scams were some pretentious actors or part-timers he hired. Despite leaving these trails, there was not enough evidence to prove he had disguised as another identity, or that he swindled at all.

 _Infuriating, despicable, asstard-_

Aoko widened her eyes.

 _Speak of the devil._

She was currently doing her patrolling duty like usual. And in front of her, she spotted Kuroba Kaito holding hands with a small boy around the age of seven and crossing the road together. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, clearly remembering that his records stated he was single and had never been married. Then the child by his side... was his illegitimate child?

Aoko shook her head inwardly. Who the hell cares? But it would be trouble if the child had no relation to him. Then it would means...

"Stop right there!" She yelled at the two and dashed across the road as well.

Surprisingly, Kaito stopped and turned to her direction with the calmest expression she ever saw for a guilty criminal.

"It's you again. Have you been demoted to become a traffic police?" He scoffed "What are you going to do? Fine me for crossing the road illegally? Maybe out of pity, I'll let you."

Ignoring all his remarks, Aoko broke contact between Kaito and the boy and glared at him. This was more important than trying to return any insults back at him. "What are you planning to do to this child?"

"I'm just helping him to cross the road."

"You expect me to believe you? I can report you for attempt of kidnapping."

He rolled his eyes and gave a scornful look. "If you want to know about me so well, I can share with you that I'm not interested in doing such a low-life thing."

"I don't think you have the rights to decide whether a crime is low-life or not." Aoko snapped and took the boy's hand. "If what you said is true, then you have done your duty. You can leave him now."

"Whatever you say, _officer_." He muttered, whirling around and dragged himself down the streets.

Aoko glared at his back for the final time before she bent down and gave a sweet smile at the child. "Did that man hurt you?"

"No he didn't."

"Do you know him?"

"I don't know him."

"You shouldn't be following strangers around. It's very dangerous. Where are your parents?"

"Daddy is at work while Mommy is at home and sick. I'm late for my piano lesson but the traffic lights are so far away, so that man helped me to cross the road although he told me I should never ever jay walk on my own." The boy lowered his head as Aoko widened her eyes. "Please don't arrest that man and me, I promise I won't jay walk anymore."

Aoko instantly looked back to the direction of where Kaito trudged away.

He was already gone.

.o.

To be honest, Aoko wasn't anticipating to see Kuroba Kaito again. Especially not at her favorite hangout.

She was enjoying her dinner, sitting in a booth alone at the corner of the cafeteria. As she was scrolling through her social media and enjoying a French fry in her mouth, she noted someone hastily sitting in the seat in front of her.

Aoko looked up, certain that she didn't remember inviting anyone to join her today. But to her horror, it was that said man that she wasn't thinking of ever wanting to see again. Well, not because she really hated him that much, but for some other reasons she was not really comfortable saying out aloud...

Though first thing first-

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just pretend I'm not here and let me stay for five minutes." He hushed over her plate before giving a sidelong glance over the entrance. As her eyes moved over to the door, three tall and muscular man entered the cafeteria on the cue and started scrutinizing the entire place.

"Search for him!" The leader out of the three yelled.

Everyone was scared out of their wits, even the staffs who were working in the cafeteria were too stunned to move or stop the three men from disturbing the customers. Aoko calmly blinked over at the three unwelcome intruders before glancing over at Kaito, who was frowning with his lips pursed. Looking at this moment, it gave Aoko a sort of satisfaction she never thought she would ever feel.

"So, what have you got yourself into?"

"None of your business." He muttered before glancing down at her plate. Without a word, he stabbed the fork into her food and gobbled a huge portion of her food.

"Hey that's my-"

Before she could even complete her sentence, his face turned to green as he grabbed a couple of napkin from the side of the table and puked out all the food he just stolen from her. Aoko wasn't sure if she wanted to mock him when he looked so uncomfortable, as if he just drank a bottle of poison. She stared down at her plate. She was pretty sure it tasted delicious and was still fine even after five minutes of eating...

"What the hell is this?" He gritted his teeth.

"Uh, fish and chips?"

"Disgusting piece of shit." He pushed the plate away in disdain and grabbed her cup of soda and drank it like it was his.

Aoko stared in horror as her cup was being emptied in seconds. "H-Hey!"

"You have weird taste."

She growled and slammed the desk. "You are the one who is weird! And you're eating my food without permission!"

It seemed the small commotion between them had attracted the three men's attention as they began walking towards their direction. Kaito clicked his tongue in annoyance while Aoko narrowed her eyes. In a huff, she abruptly stood up from her seat, gaining much attention from everyone in the cafeteria, as well as Kuroba Kaito.

His eyes widened by a fraction and a clear signal was being sent to her.

 _Don't betray me._

"I suggest you to leave without any more disturbance." Aoko left her seat and stood before the three men before they reached to her booth where Kaito was.

"Who the hell are you to care?"

Aoko smiled and took out her badge from her jacket and the three of them froze.

"My colleague over there isn't feeling patient tonight, so I'm telling you ahead as a warning." Aoko glanced over at her booth. "If you don't, the next time you will be able to enter a cafeteria would be the one belonged in jail."

The three of them glanced over at each other before the leader gestured his head over at the door. "That bastard probably escaped already."

As they leave, the manager of the cafeteria thanked Aoko for her help before things started to return back to normal. Aoko smiled and returned to her seat, slightly surprised that the swindler was still there.

"They already left." She informed him.

"I know."

Aoko raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just surprised you helped me."

Her fork nervously poked into one of fries and she glanced up, trying to act indifferent even though it was harder than she thought when Kaito was staring at her with utmost curiosity in his eyes.

"So what do you want? A jewel? Van Gogh's art pieces? A blank cheque?"

"I'm not like you." Aoko scowled

"How original. Then what do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

Did she look like a money-face to him? Aoko glanced up at him, a little pity started bubbling in her chest. Or was this just a typical life of a criminal? Probably he didn't trust her that she would do things for him without a gain. Maybe she should just cook up an excuse if a reason was really necessary, or perhaps say something truthful along the line, in case he ever misunderstood her in the future.

"Maybe... You can count this as sort of an apology from me for accusing you about kidnapping the boy that day."

His face fell lax before a smirk appeared on his lips. "Ah."

"Don't mistaken because I'm still going to arrest you for-"

"Whatever." Kaito stood up from his seat and gave a quick look around the cafeteria and disappeared into the crowd.

.o.

After a year since she joined Division 2, her Superintendent finally entrusted her to fully participate in the involvement of the major crime syndicate that they were planning to take down.

The Division was planning a raid in a high-end bar that was specially created for secret meetings for these syndicates or organizations. It was hinted by a spy within the syndicate that a deal was going to be made tonight and it was either a do or die plan.

In order to bring the raid into a higher level of succession, everyone was tasked to blend into the surrounding. Some acted as waitress and waiters, some acted as customers...

As for Aoko, she was assigned as one of the dancers in the club.

The raid was huge, so there were many officers involved. Having a sudden increase of solely the staff and customers in the bar would be suspicious, so they didn't have a choice but to include the dancers as part of the act. Aoko was chosen because she briefly mentioned she had once participated in a dance competition when she was in high school during a department-dinner.

 _Oh, me and my big mouth._

And so here she was, doing a split in the middle of the stage and everyone roared with zealous laughter and cheers. She recognized one of her colleagues enjoying himself thoroughly at the bottom of the stage, waving a bunch of bills in the air. At least she hoped the raid would turn out to be a successful one, or her effort would be a huge waste. But after this case, Aoko swore that she was so going to hit him with a mop for good.

After her short performance of dancing along the pole, she stood a little to the side to let her other pitiful colleague to take over the stage as the cheers continued. Aoko was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that reached a little above her knee, which laced with golden and shimmering buttons everywhere. This was the most revolting attire she had ever worn in her life, and she prayed hard, really hard, no one she knew other than her colleagues, would ever have to see her in-

 _Oh... MY GOD..._

Right there, at the corner of the bar and away from the dancing crowd... was none other than Kuroba Kaito.

He was sitting in a small booth that faced the stage, his hand holding onto a beer with an obvious smug look on his face. Even under the dim lights, Aoko could tell he was staring at no one else on the stage, but her and only her. She was proven right when their eyes met and he raised his beer, his smirk still remained.

"Just great." She mumbled to herself.

The music changed and Aoko heaved a sigh, knowing that her last shift was over and it was the real dancers that were going to be performing. She and her colleague quickly left the stage, their Bluetooth hidden in their ear and ready to take any action once the raid was executed from the backstage. But first thing first, she needed to get out of here before suffering anymore embarrassment and harassment-

"Hey beautiful."

Aoko felt a hand grabbing hold onto her shoulder and she was being pulled into the chest of a very drunken man. She glanced up to see a pair of eyes staring down at her cleavage.

Her hands turned into a fist.

 _No, I can't blow my cover, not now. I have to remain extremely, perfectly and very calm as possible-_

Her eyes twitched when she felt a large hand on her butt.

"Why you little-!"

"Hold it right there."

Aoko turned to the voice closing in behind her. Her fist was raised, but was brought down by Kaito and the latter gently removed the hand of the man that was placed on her precious assets as well.

Kaito smiled. "Please do not touch things that are mine."

Aoko blinked.

"Kuroba?" The drunken man narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know you're interested in woman, or anything at all."

"Well, I can definitely say that I'm not interested in you." Kaito drawled. "Nice talking to you, we have plans." His hand than wrapped around Aoko's waist and he pulled her closer into his side as they whirled around and headed to the exit of the bar. Aoko hastily turned her head back to check out the commotion she left behind. The man looked defeated, but had moved on to his new target.

She sighed in relief, and tentatively glanced at her so-called saviour.

 _He smells... really nice._

Before they went beyond the exit, he moved away and his hands left her body, leaving a tingling sensation behind. A cold shiver went down her spine, but Aoko decided to ignore the weird feeling as much as she could. She sheepishly lowered head before gazing up at Kaito.

"T-Thanks."

He didn't say anything but began chortling behind the back of his hand.

Aoko frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Are you experiencing some hardship?" He wiped a fake tear. "Did you get kicked out from your job?"

"It's not what you think." She huffed.

"Oh." Kaito smiled. "Is it an undercover?"

Aoko quickly glanced around before glaring back at him. It was lucky the music around them was loud enough for anyone else to hear their conversation. "Don't try to fish for any answers. Just stay the hell away if you know what's up."

Kaito scorned. "If you think it's so easy capturing _them_ , then you and your little squad got to stop dreaming."

"If you're part of them, I can discuss with my Superintendent to get you as a key witness." Aoko whispered harshly. "And you will be protected."

"I don't need protection from you people." He gave a disdained look. "Besides, I don't like hanging out with those sweaty old men. I prefer working alone."

Aoko frowned. _Sweaty... old men?_

 _"Team C, get ready at your position. I repeat. Team C, get ready at your position."_ A voice cackled to life from the Bluetooth in her ear.

Belonging to the said team, Aoko sprinted away in her sparkling dress before she could say anything else to Kaito. If she had stayed for just two seconds longer, Kuroba Kaito would have added a small and sincere compliment that she looked dazzling in her dress tonight.

.o.

Aoko didn't have any appetite.

She poked around her fish and chips, clearly losing interest in her food even when it was her ultimate favorite. But who could she blame but herself? She had lost one of the most important member in the syndicate when she was responsible for the chase, just because she lose her footing and tumbled down a slope.

Her arms still hurt and her legs were sore, but nothing beats the pain in her chest. No one blamed her, but it was still all her freaking fault! If she wasn't careless, her Division would have a huge clue and could finally break down the barriers that always made them fail to capture the syndicate successfully. Now they were all back to square one.

 _That stupid Kaitou Kid is right. They're not so easy to deal with at all._ She lowered her gaze at her filled plate. Thinking about that con-artist made her recalled about the failed raid at the bar as well. They never expect the multiple secret exits that they failed to notice and locate beforehand.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath.

"You and your stupid fish again."

Aoko glanced up, her eyes widened when she saw Kaito sitting in front of her just like that time, staring grudgingly at her food. He placed a napkin on the table before setting a glass of soda on it and pushed it to her.

She stared suspiciously at the drink and quirked an eyebrow.

He sighed.

"It's for the day I've drank your drink. I'm not going to repay for the fish because it's disgusting."

"I didn't ask for any repayment."

"I don't like owing people."

"Whatever then." Aoko glanced away indifferently. "If you are here to ridicule me or cheat my money, today is not the day. I'm not in the mood."

"Are your legs fine?"

This time, he got her attention. Her eyes snapped back at him. "Are you stalking me?!"

"You were limping to your seat when you got your food."

Aoko didn't know she was so agitated until she realized her butt was lifted from her seat. "I'm fine. Just a bruise. Not going to kill me." She slumped back onto her chair.

He gave her a blank look.

"And what are you doing here?" She muttered.

"Hungry?" Kaito shrugged. "And bored, maybe? Perhaps because you haven't been pestering behind my back these few days."

Aoko scowled.

Without warning, like every other time, he stood up from his seat and stared down at her. He was always so unpredictable, appearing in places she didn't expect and saying words to piss her off and such. She couldn't understand him sometimes.

"Enjoy your," Kaito grimaced. "Dinner." With that he turned and left for the exit.

Aoko sighed and stared down at the glass of soda. She pushed her plate aside and picked the glass up, sucking the straw. Her eyes gradually moved from nothing to the napkin Kaito had placed under the cold drink for her. It was weird for him to do that, like was it even necessary-?

 _Wait... there's something-_ Aoko blinked. She noted smudges of ink on it.

She sat the soda aside and lifted the damp napkin to unfold it.

There were neat scribbles in the middle of it, words and numbers that Aoko recognized as an address and a date that stated a week later from today.

.o.

Two hours had passed and Aoko didn't know why she was still doing here.

She had been hiding behind a crate in the middle of a huge field in front of a warehouse with no one in sight. This was the exact place and stated date Kuroba Kaito had written in the napkin. It didn't say anything else, but with the secrecy of passing the message to her like this, she thought it could be something major or important.

But... two hours...

Aoko pinched the bridge of her nose. Had she been duped? If that was so, she really couldn't blame anyone but herself. Believing a swindler for a moment and foolishly waiting for nothing. To think that she was considering on how to tell colleagues about this information she had gotten. At least this embarrassment of falling for a swindler's words would only be known by herself.

When she was about to give up and head home, Aoko heard the sound of cars skidding from the road outside and stopping right before the warehouse. She ducked behind her hiding spot again and carefully peeked at the cars.

The cars door swung open and she instantly recognized the people that were stepping out of the expensive vehicles. One of them was the important person in the criminal syndicate she failed to catch last week.

This was it!

 _Kuroba Kaito didn't trick me after all._ That was the first thought that appeared in her mind. A small relief bubbled in her chest. She had dropped her trust five minutes ago, but somehow, she was glad that something in her gut made her waited for the two hours or this piece of precious chance to capture the syndicate would all go to waste.

But first, she needed to contact her colleagues.

She fished out her phone and clicked her tongue in annoyance when she realized there wasn't a signal. She creep over to the next crate, and then to the next when a small signal finally appeared, but disappeared again. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly stood up from her hiding position and bent as low as she could, while trying her best to find the perfect place to get the needed signal.

It seemed her luck had run out that day. It was that one accident moment when her feet accidentally knocked onto one of the wooden crates and it created a soft echo that immediately caught the attention of one of the bodyguards nearby.

 _Oh shit! I need to hide!_ But her legs wouldn't move as she wanted to. She was too numb from the excitement of this opportunity, and also for squatting behind a crate for so long.

As if something had answered her prayers, a firm hand grabbed her mouth from behind and pulled her onto the ground and in the space between two huge crates, just in time before the man turned and pointed his gun at nothing. He frowned, about to check what was up when his leader called him from his Bluetooth to report back to the door to guard the warehouse.

Aoko was out of _that_ danger, but what was _this_?!

 _Shit!_

In retaliation, She grabbed the hand around her mouth and pulled, jerking it before twisting it and-

"Sto-Stop! It's me."

Aoko recognized the voice instantly. She stared up in surprise before her face fell lax and confusion began overwhelming her. "Kuroba Kaito?! Why the hell are you here?"

"If I'm not, you've been discovered." He muttered, rubbing his sore wrist. "I can't believe you came here all by yourself."

"How am I supposed to tell the rest of my department? Like; Oh hey! I've got an information from Kaitou Kid about something _big_ , let's go to that very place, where we possibly get ambushed and killed!" She rolled her eyes.

"If you don't trust me, you shouldn't have bothered to come."

"It's not that. Maybe partially I felt it's my responsibility to clear up my mess, and the other was that I want to confirm it myself before contacting them."

"To put all your excuses into one final verdict; you don't trust me."

"Is that so important to you?"

"Perhaps."

That answer instantly created a pang of guilt that strikes Aoko's chest. Maybe it was that distant look in his eyes, or that soft voice she had never hear him use before. True, she didn't trust him, but she didn't _didn't_ trust him at the same time too. She gained trust easily from her peers, and maybe trust was something Kaito couldn't get even if he tried.

He tried on her, and she must have disappointed him terribly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just- I don't want to screw things up again. I want to make things right."

"Same."

Aoko hardened her gaze. "You are an enemy of the syndicate."

"Wow. I didn't realize!"

"How am I supposed to know you are against them?" She spoke through clenched teeth, irritated by his sarcastic tone. "If you were honest at the bar that day, things wouldn't end up like this."

"If I was _honest_?" He scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You're asking me to be honest when you don't even believe me now."

Not knowing what to reply, she sighed inwardly and carefully poked her head out of the crate, to see several men still heavily guarding the entrance of the warehouse. Aoko whipped out her phone and began texting her Superintendent and a few other colleagues in case one didn't receive before switching off her phone.

"I've informed them. They should be able to get here in twenty minutes if they instantly react to my message."

Kaito didn't bother to reply.

Aoko gave him a side long glance. "If you hate them, why are you a swindler yourself?" It had been a question she was holding back since their conversation started. She wasn't sure when to ask, so she thought this silence was the best to break it.

He gave a wry smile. "If I told you I never like swindling, will you believe me?"

She thought hard for a while. It wasn't about her ability to see through lies or the number of full marks for tests to detect frauds and possible scamming features. She sincerely thought about his question and related to what her mother once told her. _There are good even in the bad people._ She never taken in those words to heart and only trusted her own beliefs that there were only two types of people; the good and the bad.

But maybe only Kuroba Kaito specifically belonged there. The good in the bad people.

"I do." She answered earnestly.

Kaito stared at her, his expression blank. He looked away.

"Have you heard of the Phantom Lady and Kuroba Touichi?"

Aoko gasped inwardly. _Kuroba...!_

"Yeah." Realization slowly dawned over Aoko. "They were once part of this same syndicate but-"

"But they were killed. Not by the police or enemies, but by their own members."

She knew.

He raised a hand. "I've always prefer magic." With a gentle wave, a rose appeared in between her fingers and Aoko stared at the flower in awe before it disappeared again. "Perhaps you will like this too. It's the legal way of tricking people and making money. Right? Officer of justice."

Ignoring his remarks, she carefully pieced out her words. Aoko didn't want this conversation to end if she said anything wrong. She wanted to know more about Kaitou Kid, more about Kuroba Kaito that wasn't in the files. No, she honestly didn't intend to update it. She wanted to know, for her own selfish reasons.

"So you became a swindler instead to seek revenge?"

"Seek revenge, yes. Become a swindler to seek revenge, no." He lowered his gaze. "I have better plans than that. But it was because of the day when the people I knew around me realized I'm a child of two famous con-artists, their views changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of the background I came from, no one trusted me. No one believed me. They thought I was a natural con artist too, a swindler no matter what I do or say. Since they expected me to be one, I became one."

 _No..._

"I've learn two things ever since that very day I took this path. One, dreams and feelings are bullshit and pointless. It's just a big burden that makes people see through your weakness."

Aoko bit her lips. "Two?"

"Once you're labelled as the bad guy, there's no point in trying to change the way people look at you. They will never see the good in you, no matter what you do. If that's the case, that's just what all bad guys have to do. Stay bad till the end."

"Kuroba... Alright, I have to admit, I was once those people like you said." Aoko sighed. "But now I know it isn't true. You are more than that. And you being here right now with me says a lot."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Kaito-"

A sudden sound of engine roaring to life interrupted Aoko and their heads snapped to the side of the crate in sync. Just like what Aoko, a car was being prepared and the gates of the warehouse was slowly opening.

"Shit." Kaito clicked his tongue.

"They're leaving." Aoko clenched her fist. "I have to stop them."

"Are you insane?" Kaito gritted his teeth as he grabbed her wrist, as if he knew what she was actually planning to do. "I always thought you were, but this is getting out of hand. At least wait for your back up to arrive."

"I can't wait anymore." Aoko blurted and attempted to shrug his grip away. "For the sake of my dead father, and your parents. I really can't wait anymore."

There was a moment of silence, and finally, Kaito removed his hand away from hers. "Fine. But count me in. I'll go too."

"Y-You can't be serious, right? I have nothing to give you, or anything for you to gain for doing such a dangerous thing."

"Oh, so you do know it's dangerous."

"Now is not the time-"

"For the sake of your father, and my parents. I'll go _with_ you."

Aoko was loss for words.

"So what's your plan, Inspector Nakamori?"

She quickly regained her composure and pursed her lips, tapping her fingers on her knee until a thought struck her.

"Disguise. You are great at disguise!" She almost shouted if Kaito didn't give her a warning look.

"And what about it?"

"Can you try to disguise as a... zombie?"

.o.

It was all a happy ending.

The raid wouldn't have been successful without the appearance of everyone from Division 2. They arrived in the nick of time, before Kaito really had to appear in the mask of a bloodied face. Aoko was a little scared out of her wits for how realistic it was that she stopped Kaito from continuing her stupid plan, in fear that the criminals would really mistake him as one and shoot him in the head.

She definitely didn't want that.

But funnily how he just listened and obeyed her just like that; To call her insane, he was even more insane than her.

The press conference had been going on for an hour and Aoko managed to slip out of the room before anyone noticed her. It wasn't like she was the important figure inside; she did push all the credit to the Superintendent for busting out the ultimate gathering. Aoko wasn't interested in that, she just wanted to give her father a peace of mind that finally, his resulted death for bringing down this criminal syndicate wouldn't be in vain.

She rushed down the hallway, wondering if Kuroba Kaito was still there. She did tell him to wait for him in the lobby, but she didn't know the press would have so many questions. Aoko prayed hard, hoping to find him...

...there.

The lobby was empty.

Aoko panted hard, glancing around because she wasn't satisfied with her answer.

 _He's really gone._

All those time she met him, it was a chance meeting. When would she ever see him again? Weirdly, her chest was making an unknown fluttering feeling when she realized she would never know the answer.

She lowered her head.

"What are you doing here?"

Aoko snapped her neck to the voice behind her.

"K-Kaito!"

He gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"I-I-" She took in a deep breath. "I thought you're gone."

Kaito seemed to be pondering about her words before he shrugged nonchalantly. "I just went to get a drink. You did ask me to stay."

Unconsciously, her lips curled up into a smile. Before she got distracted by anything else, she fished out her purse and took out a piece of rectangular paper and handed it over to Kaito. He stared at her hand suspiciously and took the card when Aoko pushed it further into his chest.

"What's this?"

"It's a name card of a friend. He owns a bar."

"Oh, are you asking me out for a date?" Kaito gave a dry smile and flapped the card in his hand. "Is this the place you want to hook up with me?"

"It isn't that." Aoko flipped her hair. "But if you want, we can."

Kaito blinked. He certainly was caught off guard.

Aoko chuckled. "His name is Jii. He had worked with the police and helped to solve several cases with his broad connections. Look for him if you're free, he has worked with several famous magicians and its industry. He can definitely help you to achieve your dream."

His eyes were fixated properly on the card.

"I may not have seen much of your magic tricks, but I believe you have the potential to be a great magician. Dreams and feelings aren't useless, they actually made you to who you are." Aoko scratched the side of her cheeks sheepishly. "You can take me for an example. It's my dream that make me who I am now. And as embarrassingly to say... it's also the reason we crossed path."

"Why are you doing this?"

She stared at his creased brows and took a step closer towards him. A brief look of surprise flashed across his face, but he didn't move or look away. Aoko took it as a good sign. She really wanted to get what she was about to say through his head.

"When you swindled people as Kaitou Kid, yes, you are a bad guy. But Kuroba Kaito, _you_ , as _a person,_ is not a bad guy." Aoko jabbed her finger into his firm chest. "Do remember that."

"Inspector Nakamori! Superintendent is looking for you!"

Aoko turned, noticing one of her colleagues standing by the door of the meeting room. She gave an apologetic look before looking back at Kaito again.

"Go and find Jii-chan when you can. I've got to go, so perhaps I'll see you-"

Without warning, Kaito pulled her arms and her body landed straight into his chest. Her eyes widened as her chin rested nicely atop of Kaito's shoulder, and the nostalgic and comforting smell she remembered in the bar filled her nose.

 _EHHHHHHHH?!_

For a moment, she couldn't feel her heart beating at all. It was as if time stood still, and everything around her was fading into white. Gradually, she felt two strong hands wrapping around her back, and as if by instinct, her own hands were about to wrap around Kaito too, but it was the same moment he broke the hug. She stepped back abruptly, almost unwillingly if she had to be honest.

He didn't say anything else and left.

.o.

It had been months since she last heard of Kaitou Kid.

Aoko didn't know if this was a good thing, or rather, a bad thing. Good thing for Inspector Nakamori, bad thing for Nakamori Aoko.

She went to Jii's bar now and then, just to ask if Kaito had ever visited. The answer was always a negative, and the same. She would leave with a smile and said a few insults about the swindler, but when she went home, Aoko knew she was disappointed. Not disappointed because Kaito didn't heed her advice, but disappointed because she thought the only connection she would ever have with him was... nothing.

Tonight, Aoko was standing before a clock tower in her local neighborhood. Jii had asked her to run an errand for him and had requested her to meet him there. She reached on time, and had been waiting for the past two minutes, but the old man was nowhere to be found. It wasn't like she was in a rush, but it was weird because he could have just asked her to drop by his bar instead.

Nonetheless, she waited.

She didn't know how long had passed, but it was enough time that she thought she should just call Jii instead. Before she whipped out her phone from her pocket, a bright red rose appeared right in front of her face.

Aoko gasped. Her blue eyes traveled down from the hand of the person to the arm, face, and finally the bright blue eyes she never knew she wished to see for all her life until now.

"Hello, I'm Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you."

Aoko's lips twitched and she accepted the rose with much enthusiasm than anyone else.

"Hi, my name is Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet you too."

end

* * *

A/N:  
I have been working on this after watching Zootopia. Please go check it out if you haven't, it's amazing!  
There isn't any main spoilers for the movies, but it greatly inspired me to write this one-shot.  
Maybe I should start exploring AU-settings, haha, _if_ I ever stop procrastinating.  
Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Reviews are very appreciated!


End file.
